Shoot me down, but I won't fall
by TheLadyMalfoy
Summary: I am bulletproof and I have nothing to lose. Tori is having a rough time accepting what Jade and Beck are offering. She knows it feels right but is having a hard time accepting what is being offered to her. The fear of losing everything has her running scared but will Jade and Beck show her that it doesn't matter what other's think? Sorry Kids, Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I found the lack of Tori/Beck/Jade stories disturbing so I decided to try my hand at writing one. I hope you all enjoy it and take the time to review. I am trying out a new style of writing, (well new to me anyway.) I'm going to try to be consistent with this story, but seeing as school is starting up again and I have school and work… updates may be just slightly irregular. I thought it fair to warn you now. This story is inspired by the song Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia. (Yes it was in the movie Pitch Perfect. If you haven't seen it, I HIGHLY suggest it!) Again, I hope you enjoy this story because I worked really hard on it. :D

Yours,

Cissa

Chapter One

"Yo! Vega!" A young woman yelled as she ran to catch up with the young latina who was walking through the rain. School had let out for the day at Hollywood Arts and instead of joining her sister in a warm, dry car, Tori Vega had decided to walk home in the pouring rain.

Something was seriously wrong. It was pouring and no one should have been out in this weather. "Tori. Tori! Wait!" The young woman said as she hurried to keep up with Tori. "Jade, you've ruined everything. Now, will you just leave me be?!" Tori shouted as she rounded on Jade.

"I… Tori! Will you stop walking away from me?!" Jade cried as she grabbed Tori's arm and slammed her lips to the other girl's. "Will you shut up for two seconds so I can explain what happened?" She said when they broke the kiss. "Give me one good reason to trust you. You, who have hated me since day one, want to explain why I'm so heartbroken right now." Tori snarled.

Jade flinched back as if she had been slapped. Suddenly the rain stopped pelting their heads as an umbrella appeared above their heads.

"This is really no place to having this conversation, ladies." A young man said as he held the umbrella over their heads. Tori stomped her foot and spun away.

"Damn it." The young man said as he handed Jade the umbrella and sprinted after Tori before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"BECK! LET ME GO! DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

He chose to ignore her as he carried her to his truck and threw her into the passenger seat and raised his eyebrow at Jade. "You coming?" he asked as he nodded to the still seething Tori Vega. Jade quickly joined them in the front seat of the truck as Beck slid across the hood of his truck and got in the driver's seat.

Tori seethed from her spot in between the couple. She hated both of them with every fiber of her being at that moment. She'd been humiliated and she was going to lose her spot at HA. She didn't want to talk to them; she'd rather throttle them both and be done with it. She remained silent as Jade and Beck exchanged worried glances.

"Alright, into the trailer, hot showers first and then we talk about what happened. No excuses, no arguments." Beck said pointing to the trailer that was parked in the driveway of his parents' house. Jade got out of the passenger seat and grabbed Tori's arm before yanking her bodily from the truck.

"I didn't ask you guys to kidnap me. I want to be left alone!" Tori said as she crossed her arms and sank down onto Beck's couch.

"Well, that's too bad because you are here now. We are going to talk about this." Jade said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tori.

"Alright, well clearly we have some things to talk about but I think we all need showers and need to get changed." Beck said.

"There's nothing to talk about" Tori said.

"Babe, you grab the first shower. We're going to have this discussion now." Jade said her eyes still on Tori.

Beck shrugged and grabbed his clothes before going to take his shower. "So spill it." Jade said as the pair heard the shower turn on.

"Jade, you can't…you don't….ugh!" Tori said as she stood and paced.

"What don't I understand? That you are in love with both me and Beck? Or that you are frightened that you will be kicked out of Hollywood Arts because you want to be in a relationship with both of us and they won't accept us? Or that you are afraid that Beck and I love each other and you are just a third wheel to be called on when our relationship gets boring? Am I close? Have I hit the nail on the head yet?" Jade said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tori looked at Jade and threw her hands up before plopping on the couch. "What are you afraid of, Vega?" Jade said quietly.

She shook her head and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"I beg to differ. You've been avoiding me. You almost slapped Beck. I don't want to even think about what you're gonna pick up by walking around in the pouring rain because your sister asked you what was going on with you. Talk to me Tor." Jade said as she moved closer to her.

Tori looked at the raven-haired girl and shook her head. "I can't."

"Shower's free." Beck said as he came into the room in just a towel. "Go grab a shower Tori. We don't want you to catch a cold." Jade said before walking out into the pouring rain without so much as a "good-bye"

"What was that about?" Beck asked as the door slammed shut behind her. Tori shrugged before going to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. "Damn it." Beck said as he threw the towel he used to dry his hair at the couch and sat on the bed.

He looked out the trailer window and cursed again. This had been going on for weeks and now that they had Tori in a position to talk, everything was falling to pieces. He stood and dressed quickly before grabbing his phone and texting the raven haired girl.

**Jade, talk to me**

_**Nothing to talk about **_

**Jade, it's pouring rain out. At least come back and change before you catch your death. **

_**I can change at home. Victoria doesn't want to be there and she sure as hell doesn't want either of us so why bother sticking around? **_

**Damn it Jade. We need to talk about this. Tori needs us. I need you. Please come back. **

_**I'm going home. If Vega decides she wants to be grown up about this, you know where to find me. Till then, I'm done with this crap. **_

He sighed and shook his head. There was no way of getting through to the girl once she had made up her mind.

**At least text me when you get home and please be careful. **

_**Got it. **_

Beck sighed as he put the phone down. He looked at the bathroom door and then at the trailer door. He was in between a rock and a hard place. "Beck? Can I borrow a shirt?" Tori asked from behind the closed bathroom door. He stood and grabbed one of his larger shirts from his drawer. He knocked on the door and took the wet clothes from her hand before giving her the shirt.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate." He said before she closed the bathroom door in his face. "Women." He muttered as he threw their wet clothes is the washer.

"Can I have mini marshmallows in mine?" a small voice said behind him as he started to make the hot cocoa. He turned to see Tori in his shirt with her wet hair hanging down her back. He nodded before putting the marshmallows in her drink and handing it to her. They both sat down on his bed and drank in silence before looking at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"We need to talk." Beck said at the same time. "But Jade needs to be a part of this conversation." He said quietly.

"I don't know if I can talk to both of you at the same time."

"It's no different than acting out a scene with us or arguing with us at school."

"But that's school. This is personal. I can't talk about our relationship… if that's even what it is. Beck. I can't do this."

Beck leaned closer to Tori and lifted her chin. "You can do this. We can't fix something if we don't know what's wrong. And we won't know if or what is wrong until someone says something."

She looked into his eyes as he closed the distance and kissed her softly. She let out a soft moan before the kiss was broken. "You still tremble." He said with a smirk.

She got of the bed and looked out the window with her arms wrapped around herself. "It shouldn't be right. This relationship. It shouldn't be the three of us. It should be just you and Jade or just me and you. Not the both of us. It shouldn't feel right."

"I care about you both. Relationships such as this one have existed for years and worked out just fine. I'm not going to choose and I'm not going to make you or Jade choose. I'm done having people tell me what is right and what is natural. If you decide you don't want to be with either of us or that you just want to be with one of us then tell us and we will work something out. But don't leave us in the dark about how you are feeling Tori."

"I never meant to hurt anyone. Least of all you and Jade."

"We know. But Jade's hurting pretty hard right now. She's never handled rejection well and well…."

"God, I feel like an idiot." She said as she covered her face with her hands.

Beck stood and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. "We will all get through this. We just need to take it one day at a time." He said as he pressed a kiss to her still damp hair.

She nodded, though she didn't quite believe that it would all work out like he said it would.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own Beck, Jade or Tori. I just bring them out to play every once in a while with the promise of putting them back where I found them in more or less the same condition.

*secondary Disclaimer* Hi! I beta-read for Nikkibear624 author of "When it rains"*waves happily* Chances are if you have read her story, you might find elements of her writing in my story and vice versa. I am NOT copying her story and she isn't stealing from mine lol. If you haven't taken the opportunity to read it yet… I HIGHLY suggest you get moving over to her page!

** I know in the TV show that Jade's real mom is not dead but for the purposes of my story, she is not among the living. Trista is obviously the evil step-monster (think Regina from Once Upon a Time, you'll see it more in later chapters.) Also, Spanish is NOT my first language and I'm still learning so if I say something that looks wrong or offends, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I really don't want to offend anyone but I want the language in my story so help me out**

And a HUGE thank you to Nikkibear624 for agreeing to beta my story while I beta hers lol: D

Have I covered everything? *ticks of each item in her head* hmm. Looks about right. Alright ladies and gentlemen. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Yours,

Cissa

Chapter Two

Earlier in the day

Tori and Jade were laughing by Jade's locker when Trina grabbed Beck's arm and dragged him into Sikowitz's empty classroom. "What do you think you are doing stringing along two girls at the same time?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're sleeping with both my sister and Jade. You need to either pick one or let them both go. It's not right and I refuse to stand by and let you play my sister for a sap."

"Look Trina, It's none of your business. I know you are trying to protect Tori but she probably has a good reason not to tell you. When Tori wants to tell you what's going between us, she will. If you are really concerned then you need to be grabbing her and dragging her off to an empty classroom, not me. "

"If I could get her to talk to me, you and I wouldn't be here."

"Then you need to trust that she knows what she's doing and be supportive of her."

"Don't tell me what to do. How do you expect me to trust you? You're lying to your girlfriend and my sister!"

"I don't expect you to trust me. All I will say is this: you need to talk to Tori. I won't tell you anything because it's not my place to, but I give you my word; I will never hurt Tori or Jade."

"I don't care about Jade. She doesn't rank very high in my 'people I need to be nice to' list. But if you hurt my sister, I will make Jade look like a freaking angel." She said as she got in Beck's face.

"Understood. Now, can I go? I have somewhere I need to be…" Beck started to say as Jade and Tori walked into classroom.

"Hey guys. What are you doing in here?" Tori asked as Jade's eyes narrowed at the distance or lack thereof between Trina and Beck.

"Trina asked for an opinion on something and she couldn't find you guys." Beck said looking at Jade. Somehow he knew she wasn't buying the line he fed her.

"In an abandoned classroom? Alone?" Jade asked her arms still crossed over her chest.

Trina looked at Tori then at Jade. "I was trying to get him to choose between the two of you. I didn't want my sister to get hurt." She admitted.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Jade growled. Tori froze. Whatever she was thinking would come out of Trina's mouth, that thought was not it.

"It is when my sister is involved."

"Trina, don't…"

"If she wanted you involved, she would've mentioned something to you."

"She has a good reason. Right Tori?"

"Trina, I'm not sleeping with anyone. It's not a big deal."

"Then why have you been making eyes at Beck?"

"She's always made eyes at him; she's in love with him."

"Jade, will you shut up?"

"Wait, what am I missing here?" Trina asked as she watched Tori grab Jade's wrist.

"She's also in love with me." Jade said at the same time Tori said "Nothing!"

"Jade, if I wanted her to know about us, I would have told her myself!"

"What are you so afraid of?!"

"Nothing! But it was my right to tell my sister in my own time!"

"I care about you Tori and I want to be able to shout it from the rooftops without worrying about you having a fit."

"Obviously you don't, if you did you would let me tell my own sister about us." Tori said as a crash of thunder sounded overhead.

"You were taking too long!"

"It's only been three weeks! My parents didn't even know about my first boyfriend until I had already broken up with him! Ugh! Jade, you…. I'm done!" she said as she spun on her heel and marched out of the room as lightening flashed in the windows.

"Tori!" Trina and Beck called as Jade stood there speechless. Tori had never yelled at her like that before.

"Jade? Jade! You need to snap out of this and fix it." Beck said as he gently shook her out of her trance.

"She's really upset, isn't she?"

"Yup." Beck said over Trina's cried for Tori to stop and wait.

"What do I do?"

"Go stop her and make her listen to your apology."

'What if she doesn't?"

"Then we make her listen. If she still doesn't… then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jade nodded. "You go stop Trina. This is something I need to do by myself. Besides she's already done enough damage for the day."

"That's my girl." Beck said as he kissed her cheek before pushing her towards the door.

***********************************Present******** ***************************

Jade shuddered as she shoved her key in the lock and threw open the door to the sound of the rolling thunder. She shivered again as she took off her leather jacket it and hung it up.

"Dad? Maria?" She called hoping at least the housekeeper would answer. Silence.

"Trista?" She ventured calling for her stepmother.

She cringed when Hercules, Trista's miniature poodle, started yapping.

"Jade? You're soaking wet! And dripping all over the rug! Get yourself upstairs right now and change before you ruin the rug!" Trista said as she came out of the library, Hercules trotting alongside her.

"Glad to see that you aren't concerned that I might be getting sick." She sneezed.

"Move it Jade. Your father and I have a dinner to go to tonight and we don't need to be worrying about you getting sick."

"Step-monster." Jade muttered as she slipped off her boots and socks and went to climb the stairs.

"Jade? _Mi Amor_, you are soaking wet! Did you and Beck have a fight?" Maria said as she came down the stairs with the laundry.

"No, Tori and I did."

"Ah, I see. And Beck didn't give you a ride home?"

"I didn't give him the chance to. I needed to think."

"Jade, you're still dripping on the carpet." Trista said as she looked at her nails.

"Mrs. West, she could catch her death and you haven't offered her a towel or anything. You're more concerned about your precious rug."

"It's not my job, now is it Maria? Talk to me like that again and I'll make sure you are out on your ass by nightfall."

Maria glared as she opened the hall closet and pulled out a large black fluffy towel and wrapped it around Jade's shoulders, while muttering in Spanish.

"How your father fell in love with that….that woman. I'll never know."

"You and me both." Jade sneezed again.

"Come, my love. Go take a hot shower and we'll get you dressed in some dry clothes, eh?"

Jade took a quick shower and dressed in sleep shorts and a tank top and joined Maria in her room.

"Now, you tell Maria all about your troubles, huh?" She said as Jade dried her hair after her shower.

"Tori and I had a fight. You know how I feel about her and Beck."

"And she doesn't feel the same?" Maria said as she took the brush from Jade's hand and began to brush her charge's hair as she had done so many times since Jade was young.

"No, she does, but she doesn't want to tell anybody about the three of us. She thinks it's…embarrassing."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

Jade shook her head. "I never knew how to start the conversation. I just don't know what to say to her."

"_Mi ja_, you can't force someone to do something they aren't ready for. You should know that by now."

"I know. But what do I do now?"

"Did you try to apologize?"

"I did but she doesn't want to listen. Maria, I'm afraid I'm going to lose them both." She said as she put her head in Maria's lap and sniffled.

"Do you remember what I used to tell after your mother passed? Those who love us never truly leave us. If they love you, especially Tori, they will come back to you."

"But what if they don't love me, like I think they do?"

"Then they don't know how much of a special young lady you are. Now relax, read a book or work on your homework. I'll have dinner ready for us soon."

"Thank you Maria. I know I can always count on you to make sense of things."

"You would have come to the conclusion on your own eventually, Jade. I just asked the right questions to help you get there a little sooner."

"So, do you want to try to talk to Jade now?" Beck asked when Tori had finished her hot chocolate and gotten dressed in her now dry clothing.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if I've screwed everything up?"

"The worst Jade will do is throw us out on our asses. She won't flat out refuse to see us. Besides, if I know Maria, she's already calmed her down."

"Maria?"

"Jade's housekeeper. She's been taking care of the West family home since Jade was a baby. If anyone can calm Jade down, besides me of course, it's Maria."

"If you think I can do it, then I can give it a try. You'll be there right?"

"Of course. It's not just your relationship that's in jeopardy here."

"I guess you're right. But we can't just show up with an invite, can we? I mean there are rules right?"

"I'll take care of it." Beck said with a smile as he pulled out his phone and grabbed his keys off the nightstand and grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her out to the truck.

Tori played with the edge of her shirt as Beck sped through town. "Beck, why doesn't Jade like us going to her house?"

"It's not that she doesn't want us there. It's just that she has a very…well….a very complicated relationship with her dad and stepmother. You'll have to ask Jade, I'm not even clear on all the details."

"Well, can you give me the details that you do know?" Tori said looking at Beck.

Beck took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at Tori. "Well, we all know that Jade's mom passed away before you came to Hollywood Arts. Shortly after that, maybe a year or so, Jade's dad remarried. I guess he thought Jade needed a mother-figure who also wasn't a housekeeper. Jade hated and hates Trista to this day. You'll see why when we get there. But that's why she doesn't like bringing friends home and prefers to go the vacation house instead."

Tori looked up as Beck slowed to turn into a driveway. "Wow."

"Wait till you see inside." Beck said as he parked the truck and got out.

"You gonna sit in there all day?"

"This is her house?"

He chuckled as he helped Tori out of his truck. He led the way to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Beck beamed a smile. "_Hola _Maria."

"_Ay, Mi jo! Cómo estás? _"

"Very well Maria. Where is she?"

"She is in her room. _Mi jo_, what happened? I've never seen her so unhappy."

"A lot Maria. A lot has happened. Can we see her?"

"_Si_, of course. But first, introduce me to the girl you hide from me."

"Oh, Maria, this is Tori Vega. Tori, this is Maria Torres. Tori, this is the woman who has taken care of Jade for most of her life, when her mom wasn't able to."

"Welcome Tori. Come in, Jade is in her room. Will you both be staying for dinner?"

"Hi, nice to meet you. Um Beck?"

"It depends on if Jade throws us out on our asses or not."

"I know my Jade. She'll listen. Even if she doesn't want to hear it initially. Now go! Before that woman comes out and sees that Jade has visitors and sees an opportunity to make her life difficult."

The pair nodded and Beck took Tori's hand and led her up the stairs. Neither of them saw Maria clasp her hands together over her heart with a smile on her face.

_**Mama never told me how to love  
Daddy never told me how to feel  
Mama never told me how to touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal**_

_**Mama never set a good example  
Daddy never held mama's hands  
Mama found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man**_

_**I've walked around broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on, getting it wrong**_

_**How do you love someone without getting hurt?  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun?**_

_**How do you love?**_

_**How do you love someone? **_

Tori's heart broke just slightly as she realized it was Jade singing the song, not a cd player.

Beck held his finger to his lip as he eased open the door. Jade lay on her bed with her eyes closed and her headphone in her ears. He motioned for Tori to follow him as he quietly made his way over to Jade.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. Jade opened her eyes and wiped the tears away. "What are you guys doing here? How did you get past the step-monster?"

"Maria. She snuck us in."

"That still doesn't answer my first question. Why are you here?"

"We need to talk and we all need to be here for the talk."

"So now we're being grown up about this?" Jade said with a bit of malice in her voice.

"We were until you gave me that tone."

"Jade, Tori, enough! If this relationship is ever gonna work we need to learn how to talk to each other without getting pissed off."

"She started it!" they said at the same time.

"Enough! Now, both of you have a seat. We're probably gonna be here awhile."

Jade leaned back on the pillows and Tori sat down at the end of the bed. Both of them looked expectantly at Beck.

"Look, I know we're still mad at each other but I have had enough. I want this to work, but not if you two are going to be at each other's throats." He said as he grabbed Jade's desk chair and sat down with it facing backwards.

Jade and Tori looked at each other then at Beck. "I care about you both. I'd go so far as to say I love you both but I hate that we are fighting."

"I guess I should have told you I wasn't ready to go public with our relationship." Tori said.

"You might've mentioned it."

"Jade…" Beck warned.

"I mean, I guess I should have asked you before I blabbed it to your sister."

"See now we are getting somewhere."

"Do you guys really think we can do this?" Tori asked as she grabbed a pillow and began playing with the edges.

"I think we can. Besides, if people don't like it, then it's obvious that they are unhappy and don't know what true happiness is."

"And we'll be together."

"Promise?"

"I can't promise that it will be easy but we can do it together."

Tori got up and leaned over Jade. "That's all I can ask." She said before pressing her lips to Jade's.

"Hey! What about me?"

Tori smiled. "Thank you Beck." She said before kissing him as well.

"Alright, enough kissy face! I'm starving. Maria mentioned something about dinner." Jade said as she grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her from the room.

"Women." Beck said as he followed the girls down to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Another chapter! *does happy dance* So yea, I've been working hard and I can't say thank you enough to my beta Nikki! She is super awesome for helping me get this last little bit put together. Thank you Nikki!

Oh my wow! Almost 10 reviews for 2 chapters! I want to thank the people who have taken a moment to review this story. : D

***Please don't forget to check out my beta's story "When it Rains" by Nikkibear624. It's an amazing story! (I should know because I'm beta-ing for her ;))***

And always _**the disclaimer**_: I do not own Jade, Tori, Beck or any of the cast of VicTORious. (God, do I wish that I did ;) ) I just let them out to play as they please. I promise to return them in more or less the same condition they were found in. I can't control the naughty situations that Jade/Tori/Beck find themselves in.

I do however own Trista, Maria and any other characters that you don't recognize.

I would also like to point out, Spanish is not my first language and I've been slowly learning from friends and friends of friends, so if something doesn't look right. Please let me know. I don't mean to offend anyone, I just want to do something a little different for me.

Anyway, thank you again for reading. Please take the time to review. It takes about 2 seconds, yet it means the world to us writers. (Yes, I know I'm shameless in asking for reviews: D)

Yours,

Cissa

Chapter Three

"So what is the plan for tonight _Mi ja?"_

"I'm not exactly sure. Trista obviously doesn't want us anywhere near here. She doesn't want us to disrupt her 'business' dinner."

"How about Karaoke Dokie?"

"They do have amazing wings."

"Hmph."

"Nothing is better than your cooking, Maria." Jade said with a smile.

"That's right. Now you'd better get moving before the wicked witch appears."

"You really don't like your step-mother do you?" Tori asked as Jade stood.

"I liked her until my dad said he was marrying her. He is twice her age."

"That can't be the only reason why you hate her."

"Oh, there have been many reasons and they keep adding up."

"Come on, let's get going. We can always talk about the step-monster later." Beck said as he handed his dirty plate to Maria and thanked her for dinner.

Tori shook her head. '_Surely this woman couldn't be that horrible, could she?_'

"Come on Tori. You can't go dressed like that!"

Tori looked down at her outfit and then at Beck. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

He shrugged and followed Jade to her room.

"Jade….I look ridiculous." Tori whined as she tugged at the midriff baring shirt.

"I don't know, I think you look beautiful." Beck said as he stood behind her. Tori felt her cheeks flush as his hands came to rest on her hips.

"Admit it Tori. You look hot." Jade said as she adjusted her skirt and touched a hand to her hair.

"I don't understand why we have to get all dressed up if we are just going to Karaoke Dokie." She said as she swiped mascara on her lashes and then gave her shirt another tug.

"You know that shirt would look even sexier if you had a belly button ring."

"Uh huh, and I can just imagine what my mother will say if I came home with an additional piercing that is not sanctioned by her."

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask for permission." Beck said as he moved away from Tori and watched the girls continue getting ready.

"Yes, well my mother wouldn't see it that way. I'd find my butt locked in my bedroom till Graduation."

"That's only a year and a half away. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, would it? Besides, I could always sneak in."

"I love my family, don't get me wrong, but they can be stifling. If I came home and told my parents that I was in a threesome relationship with another girl and a guy and that I had gotten belly button piercing on top of that, I would probably find myself shipped off to boarding school."

"I don't think they would be that extreme." Beck said as he stood again.

"Have you met my mother? Or Trina? Where do you think she gets it from? Why do you think I didn't want to tell her about the three of us just yet?"

"Tori, it'll be okay. We won't let your family send you away and even if they succeed, between the two of us, we have more than enough money to find you anywhere and there is nothing they can do to stop us from coming to your rescue." Beck said as he pressed a kiss to Tori's lips.

"Besides, I can wrap just about anybody around my little finger. You're not going anywhere unless I say so." Jade said as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. Tori couldn't help but smile at that.

"Come on, enough talking about what if's and things that haven't yet affected our lives as of yet. I want to sing."

Jade held out her hand for Tori to take as she led the way down the stairs.

"Oh, Jade. Don't you think that outfit is a bit too grown up for you?" a voice said from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm almost 18 Trista. This is what girls my age wear. Besides you aren't my mother so you shouldn't care what I look like."

"There's a court document filled in the state of California that says otherwise, darling. So you march yourself and your trampy friend upstairs and put on clothes that are more appropriate for your age."

"Trampy?" Tori said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She now understood why Jade hated this woman.

"With all due respect Mrs. West, you are not MY mother. Therefore, you'll have to excuse me when I disregard your request."

"Then you'll have to excuse me when I say that you are no longer welcome in this house. You may grab your things and leave before I call the police." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and staring her down.

"Tori…don't." Beck said when Tori opened her mouth to say something more. She normally respected her elders, but this woman had just called her a tramp. Beck took her arm and led her down the stairs. Tori continued to glare at Trista as Jade followed.

"Try and stop me Trista. I dare you."

"Ja—"

"Ay, _Mi ja_. You look beautiful, but do you think that skirt is a little too short?"

"Saved by Maria." Beck whispered to Maria. "I'll be fine Maria. I have a pair of jeans in Beck's truck. Besides, Beck is going along as my protection. Be back later! Don't wait up!" Jade said as she pushed the two towards the front door. "Go!" She hissed as they exited house on Trista's call of "We aren't finished here Jade!"

"Have I told you how much I love Maria?" Jade said as she climbed in to Beck's truck after Tori.

"You don't have to explain why you hate Trista so much. Trampy? Ha! Look who's talking! I think I understand why you hate her."

"Tor, she said it because she was trying to get a rise out of me. I'm sorry she insulted you."

"Jade, it's not your fault. But seriously, who the hell does she think she is? "

"Tor—"

"I mean seriously. She's talks to you like you're 5 and she insults your frie-" Tori was cut off by Jade kissing her.

"Will you shut the hell up for five seconds?"

"She insulted me!"

"And should you care? She was doing it to get a rise out of us. She's winning for every second that you are angry."

Tori grumbled.

"Seriously. She's a gank. She's not going to ruin tonight for me. For us."

"What's so special about tonight?"

"It's our first date as group. Duh Vega."

The group sat down at a table near the stage and clapped politely as the young woman on the stage finished her song. Beck ordered food and drinks for the girls and sat down between them. "So what are you planning to sing?" Tori asked Jade as Beck played with her hair.

"I have a couple in mind." Jade said as the waitress put a smoothie in front of both of the girls.

"This isn't what I ordered." Beck said as he sat up straighter.

"It's from the guys at the table over there." The girl said as she gestured towards the two teenage guys sitting near the stage. Both of them had triumphant smiles on their faces.

"Send them back and tell them, 'Thanks but no thanks'." Jade said as she grabbed both drinks and put them back on the waitress' tray.

"Whatever, your loss." She said as she took the drinks back over to the guys and set them down.

"They don't look too happy." Tori observed.

"And now they are coming over here… Great." Beck said.

"Hey, we were trying to do something nice for you girls." The blonde haired teen said.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to send back a drink that a guy pays for?" The other teen said.

"Did your mother tell you it's rude to interrupt a girl on a date?" Jade shot back.

"Heh, you can do much better than him." The blonde muttered, eyeing Beck.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Beck said getting annoyed. Jade put her hand on his wrist and gave the two boys a withering glare.

"What about you, sweetheart? Since the two lovebirds don't want to be bothered or nothin'." The other teen asked, looking at Tori.

Tori looked at Jade and Beck for help. They looked at each other, unsure what to do. Jade and Tori shared a meaningful look. Then Tori smiled at the two boys. "Umm, sure. Jade? Will you come with me to the bathroom?" she said looking at Jade.

"What? Tori, you can't be serious." Beck said as he looked at both of the girls.

"Trust us. We know what we're doing." Jade said with a wink and a smile. She grabbed her purse and linked arms with Tori.

Beck looked at the two girls and shook his head. They were up to something, but he wasn't about to get in the middle of it.

He glared at the two boys as they high-fived each other. He sat back in his chair and waited for the waitress to bring their food and drinks out.

"Did they ditch you for those two?" The waitress asked as she set the food down.

"Nope." Beck said.

"Too bad. They don't seem to appreciate you. I mean what girl would give up a handsome guy like you?"

"Sorry, I'm taken." He said obviously knowing what the girl wanted.

"In case you change your mind." She said as she put a napkin on the table with her number and lipstick kiss on it.

"I'm sorry, but no thanks." He said pushing the napkin back to her.

"Just in case." She said leaving the napkin where it was and going to see to her other customers.

Beck ignored the napkin and leaned back with his soda in hand. He watched the girls enter the restroom and the exit a minute later. He watched them join the two teens and glared at them. Jade turned back to him and winked at him.

He had to trust that she knew what she was doing but at the same time he felt his blood boil. Who did those two think they are? He took a deep breath and waited patiently. Jade and Tori could take care of themselves and he was only a couple tables away if things went bad.

"Hey man, what's up?" Andre said as he, Robbie and Rex said down on either side of him.

"Nothing." He said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Where's Jade? Isn't she like surgically attached to your hip?" Andre asked.

"Mama found some Northridge boys." Rex said as he spotted Tori and Jade.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Cat asked as she sat down.

"No, we did not have a fight. She's trying to teach them a lesson." He said as he took another sip.

"What? That Northridge boys don't date Hollywood Arts girls?" Robbie asked.

"Something like that." He said as Tori and Jade stood up and went over to the DJ.

"Show's about to start." He smiled. Suddenly everything made sense to him.

"Yay! Go Tori! Go Jade!" Cat cried as the girls were handed a pair of microphones and they took the stage.

The lights dimmed and the show started


End file.
